catsofclansfandomcom-20200216-history
User blog:.Fox/IRC- How REAL Derpymon battles go like
This is what REALLY happends on the IRC..... 20:04 Foxkip 6ccc411e@gateway/web/freenode/ip.108.204.65.30 has joined #TheKipsPokemans20:04 mode/#TheKipsPokemans +ns by rowling.freenode.net 20:04 iKaito ~Echowave1@unaffiliated/echowave101 has joined #TheKipsPokemans 20:04 Foxkip changed the topic of #TheKipsPokemans to: Welcome to The Kips! We are all mudkips here! | People: MAXKIP, Darkkip, CALEBKIP, Hawkkip, Echokip, Pebblekip, THE OTHER MAXKIP, Satsukip, ERICKIP, LUCASKIP, Foxkip, Moonkip, Daltonkip AND THE VERY UNSEXY ICEKIP | Rules: SEXY AND I KNOW IT | The cap'd names above mean that their someones crush/bf/friend 20:05 XD20:05 GO JOEY 20:05 JOEY 20:05 Foxkip changed the topic of #TheKipsPokemans to: Welcome, betch, or wait... whoever you are, stalker. | This is where #Thekips' locals have SEXY DERPYMON BATTLES!!!! |People: Pebblefgt, Echokip, Foxkip, Icekip 20:05 <@Foxkip> okay 20:05 USE CONFUSION ON DERPSPARK 20:05 <@Foxkip> wait 20:05 <@Foxkip> i haven't even sent him out >:U 20:05 <@Foxkip> GO, VAPOREON!!! 20:05 EVEN THO 20:05 DERPSPARK 20:05 ISNT 20:05 OUR 20:05 OUT 20:06 <@Foxkip> but he's always with me <3 20:06 <@Foxkip> yeah but i'm not sending him out ye 20:06 <@Foxkip> *yetr 20:06 <@Foxkip> *yet 20:07 iKaito ~Echowave1@unaffiliated/echowave101 has quit host closed the connection 20:07 iKaito ~Echowave1@cpe-76-185-139-101.tx.res.rr.com has joined #TheKipsPokemans 20:07 iKaito ~Echowave1@cpe-76-185-139-101.tx.res.rr.com has quit host 20:07 iKaito ~Echowave1@unaffiliated/echowave101 has joined #TheKipsPokemans 20:08 <@Foxkip> wb 20:08 <@Foxkip> okay 20:08 Ty 20:08 <@Foxkip> "GO, ICEDERP!!!" 20:08 <@Foxkip> Foxkip sent out Empoleon! 20:08 <@Foxkip> (ooc: np :3) 20:08 "GO JOEY!!" 20:08 Echokip sent out Rattata! 20:09 <@Foxkip> IceDerp used Metal Claw! 20:10 Joey used Llama Invasion! 20:10 <@Foxkip> IT'S SUPER EFFECTIVE! 20:10 A million llamas came! 20:10 <@Foxkip> IceDerp fainted! 20:10 <@Foxkip> "HMMM" 20:11 <@Foxkip> "Go, Derpspark!" 20:11 <@Foxkip> Derpspark used "LOLITROLLU" 20:11 <@Foxkip> Joey got trolled! 20:11 <@Foxkip> It's super effective! 20:11 Joey fainted! 20:11 <@Foxkip> One-hit-KO! 20:11 Echokip sent out Stupid Turtle! 20:12 Squirtle used Evil Llama! 20:12 A llama popped out of the snow! 20:12 It had red eyes... 20:12 <@Foxkip> "OHSHI---" 20:13 <@Foxkip> BUT WAIT! 20:13 <@Foxkip> Derpspark held on using its Anti-Rapist Band! 20:13 <@Foxkip> Derpspark used LAZORRRR 20:14 <@Foxkip> "IMMA FIREIN MAH LAZORRR!!!" 20:14 <@Foxkip> BLARGHHH! 20:14 It's super effective! 20:14 <@Foxkip> One-hit KO! 20:14 Stupid Turtle fainted! 20:14 Echokip sent out TheUnsexyIcekip! 20:15 <@Foxkip> Derpspark used TROLOLOLOLOLOL 20:15 TheUnsrxyIcekip used unsexynesss! 20:15] <@Foxkip> Derpspark held on once more! 20:15 <@Foxkip> (he can only hold on 2 times xD) 20:15 Unsexy* 20:15 <@Foxkip> OH NO! 20:15 "TheUnsexyIcekip! Return!" 20:16 <@Foxkip> Derpspark's TROLOLOLOLOLOL attack made him gain the Troll effect !20:16 <@Foxkip> but nothing really happened 20:16 <@Foxkip> because he already was one.... 20:16 Echokip sent out ThatsRacist! 20:16 XD 20:16 <@Foxkip> xD 20:16 <@Foxkip> "Return, Derpspark!" 20:16 ThatsRacist used That's Raciest 20:17 <@Foxkip> "GO, HERPADERP!" 20:17 "THATS RACIST!!" He screamed 20:17 <@Foxkip> OH NO 20:17 <@Foxkip> it's super effective! 20:17 <@Foxkip> it's a onehit KO 20:17 <@Foxkip> but wait 20:17 <@Foxkip> IT'S GOT RECOIL EFFEC T20:17 <@Foxkip> OH NOES 20:17 D: 20:17 <@Foxkip> but it didn't do that much damage. :3 20:17 <@Foxkip> OHWELL~ 20:17 youbettersaveallthisandpostitoncotc xD 20:18 <@Foxkip> believe me i am xDDD 20:18 <@Foxkip> "GO ASH" 20:18 <@Foxkip> Foxkip sent out Ash Ketchum! 20:18 ThatsRacist used THATS RACIST! 20:18 "THATS RACIST!!!" He screamed 20:18 <@Foxkip> Ash Ketchum avoided! 20:19 <@Foxkip> Ash used "LOLIMSOSTUPID<3" 20:19 (Ash Ketchup) 20:19 <@Foxkip> (Ass ketchup <333) 20:19 (xD) 20:20 ThatsRacist evaded! 20:20 <@Foxkip> ThatsRacist's damage was based on Ash's stupidity/His love for Misty, Dawn, and all the other girls! 20:20 <@Foxkip> OHSHIZ THAT'S ALOT OF DAMAGE 20:20 <@Foxkip> Ash Ketchum used it again! 20:21 ThatsRacist used ASH IS KETCHUP 20:21 It's super effective 20:21 <@Foxkip> The Ass man fainted !20:21 <@Foxkip> xD 20:21 <@Foxkip> "GO, Pikachu!" 20:21 <@Foxkip> Foxkip sent out Ash's PIkachu! 20:21 "ThatsRacist, return!" 20:22 <@Foxkip> PIKAAAA---- 20:22 <@Foxkip> CHHHHUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!!!!!! 20:22 <@Foxkip> pikachu used MEGABOLT on Echokips next pokemon 20:22 <@Foxkip> xD 20:22 "Go ERICKIP" 20:22 <@Foxkip> BUT WAIT 20:22 Erickip used bitch slap 20:22 <@Foxkip> it missed 20:22 <@Foxkip> D: 20:22 <@Foxkip> Pikachu fainted! 20:23 <@Foxkip> "GOOOOOOOO, Lucaskip~!!!!" 20:23 <@Foxkip> (anybody notice that Foxkip has WAAYYYY more pokemans than she's supposed to? xDDDD) 20:23 Erickip used bitch slap! AGAIN? 20:23 <@Foxkip> BUT WAIT? 20:24 <@Foxkip> Lucaskip was uneffected! 20:24 <@Foxkip> Lucaskip used Foxkip! 20:24 (Lets see... Echokip has ThatsRacist, Erickip, TheUnsexyIcekip, Stupid Turtle, Joey) 20:24 <@Foxkip> The power of Foxkip was unleashed!!! 20:25 they all died 20:25 EXCEPT FORRRR 20:25 STUPID TURTLE 20:25 <@Foxkip> (Foxkip has...Derpspark, Ash, Lucaskip, Vaporeon, Icederp, and herself. xDD) 20:25 <@Foxkip> "OHSHIZ" 20:26 <@Foxkip> Foxkip used a Full Restore while Stupid Turtle got switched out! 20:26 STUPID TURTLE USED HIS STUPIDITY TO ATTACK 20:26 <@Foxkip> Lucaskip was healed! 20:26 <@Foxkip> OH NOES 20:26 <@Foxkip> BUT WAIT 20:26 <@Foxkip> Lucaskip held on using its Anti-Rapist Band! 20:26 WELL 20:26 GUESS WHAT 20:27 <@Foxkip> Lucaskip used AUTOMATIC FAINT <3 20:27 STUPID TURTLE STOLE THE ANTI RAPIST BAND 20:27 -trollface- 20:27 <@Foxkip> D: 20:27 <@Foxkip> BUT WAIT? 20:27 <@Foxkip> Lucaskip used ENDEAVOR instead od automatic faint! 20:27 <@Foxkip> WAIT 20:27 <@Foxkip> LUCASKIP THEN USED QUICK ATTACK!!!! 20:27 Stupid Turtle was dancing! 20:27 <@Foxkip> IT'S SUPER EFFECTIVE SOME HOW 20:28 <@Foxkip> critial hit 20:28 XD 20:28 <@Foxkip> xD 20:28 <@Foxkip> (we're not done yet tho :3) 20:28 DAT STUPID TURTLE DIEDED 20:28 <@Foxkip> (lets do a loooonngggggg battle... of Echokip and Foxkip!) 20:28 <@Foxkip> BUT...20:28 <@Foxkip> is this REALLY Foxkip's last pokemon? 20:28 <@Foxkip> "GOOOOOOOOO, FOXKIP!!!!" 20:29 <@Foxkip> Foxkip sent out herself!!! 20:29 <@Foxkip> BRB 20:29 ECHOKIP SENT OUT STUPID TURTLE'S DAUGHTER, DUMB TURTLE 20:29 kk 20:29 Dumb Turtle used his stupidity to attack! 20:31 OHSHIZ 20:31 DUMB TURTLE IS A SHE 20:31 OHWELL 20:32 <@Foxkip> back 20:33 <@Foxkip> Foxkip avoided!!! 20:33 <@Foxkip> Foxkip used Lazor! 20:33 <@Foxkip> It's super effective! 20:33 <@Foxkip> (sent out echokip nao) 20:34 Dumb Turtle dieded 20:34 Echokip sent out herself!! 20:35 <@Foxkip> Foxkip gasped 20:35 <@Foxkip> Foxkip then used Endure! 20:35 (plays intense music) 20:35 <@Foxkip> (foxkip gets her boombox) 20:35 Echokip used bitch slap! 20:35 <@Foxkip> (she puts on a rick roll!) 20:35 <@Foxkip> Foxkip endured the attack! 20:35 <@Foxkip> Foxkip used "LOLWAT" 20:35 <@Foxkip> Echokip was confused! 20:36 <@Foxkip> Foxkip was confused! 20:36 <@Foxkip> BUT 20:36 <@Foxkip> Foxkip's ALLHEALIN'BERRY 20:36 <@Foxkip> healed the confusin! 20:36 ECHOKIP USED FOREVER ALONE 20:36 <@Foxkip> But she hurt herself in her confusion! 20:37 <@Foxkip> Somehow, Foxkip got confused again~! 20:37 Buttt 20:37 Echokip frlt forever alone 20:37 Fel t20:37 <@Foxkip> Foxkip used LOLTEACHMEJAPANEESE 20:37 <@Foxkip> But she hurt herself in her confusion~ 20:37 <@Foxkip> "THATSRACIST" derpspark yelled 20:37 Echokip used FOREVER ALONE 20:38 <@Foxkip> Foxkip endured the attack! 20:38 <@Foxkip> Foxkip used 5-turn-endure! 20:38 <@Foxkip> Foxkip is pumped! 20:39 <@Foxkip> Foxkip used TOPPERCENTAGE! 20:39 <@Foxkip> What? 20:39 <@Foxkip> Echokip got a phone call!!! 20:39 Echokip answered 20:39 <@Foxkip> "Hello? HEY ITS FOX. KNOW MY MUDKIP? IT'S LIKE THE TOP PERCENTAGE OF MUDKIP. JUST WANTED TO TELL YOU THAT. BYE." 20:40 * Foxkip hung up! 20:40 * Foxkip trollface'd 20:40 <@Foxkip> BUT WAIT. 20:40 iKaito ~Echowave1@unaffiliated/echowave101 has quit host closed the connection 20:40 iKaito ~Echowave1@cpe-76-185-139-101.tx.res.rr.com has joined #TheKipsPokemans 20:40 iKaito ~Echowave1@cpe-76-185-139-101.tx.res.rr.com has quit host 20:40 iKaito ~Echowave1@unaffiliated/echowave101 has joined #TheKipsPokemans 20:40 <@Foxkip> wb 20:41 Ty 20:41 iKaito: Echokip answered [ 10:39 PM ] 20:41 Last post I saw 20:41 <@Foxkip> Foxkip's TOPPERCENTAGE was not very effective.... 20:41 <@Foxkip> (echokips turn) 20:42 Echokip used metronome! The waggling finger let her use nyan cat! 20:42 Echokip turned into a nyan cat and nyan'ed 20:42 <@Foxkip> Foxkip screamed! 20:42 <@Foxkip> However, this attack was not endurable! 20:42 <@Foxkip> Foxkip fainted! 20:42 <@Foxkip> D: 20:42 <@Foxkip> Foxkip woke up! 20:42 <@Foxkip> She used SACRED ASH 20:43 <@Foxkip> then she gave Echokip some money and said a stupid quote! 20:43 XD 20:43 <@Foxkip> xD 20:43 <@Foxkip> okay 20:43 <@Foxkip> saving 20:43 <@Foxkip> brb 20:43 Corny lines ftw 20:45 <@Foxkip> indeed 20:45 <@Foxkip> nack 20:45 <@Foxkip> *back 20:45 <@Foxkip> okay, posting 20:45 <@Foxkip> BYE, CotC! 20:45 <@Foxkip> Awww 20:45 <@Foxkip> Mom and Neil are fighting over who's going to go to Dell Taco... 20:45 <@Foxkip> OH SHIZ 20:45 <@Foxkip> O.O 20:46 WHAT 20:46 O.O 20:46 <@Foxkip> OH GOD 20:46 <@Foxkip> she just went there 20:46 <@Foxkip> and 20:46 what? 20:46 <@Foxkip> well, she just walked out the door 20:46 <@Foxkip> Neil said something that was very true 20:46 She's going... 20:47 <@Foxkip> no 20:47 <@Foxkip> she's not 20:47 What did dat neil say 20:47 <@Foxkip> they were fighting over something stupid 20:47 <@Foxkip> believe me, i've seen her even more mad 20:47 <@Foxkip> and that wasn't close 20:47 <@Foxkip> she's not leaving 20:47 <@Foxkip> Neil said "LOL YOU SAID STORE BUT YOU'RE GOING TO DELL TACO." 20:48 <@Foxkip> xDDDDDD 20:48 <@Foxkip> i kinda giggled 20:48 Lolwtf XD 20:48 <@Foxkip> i know xD 20:48 <@Foxkip> i love neil, he's awesome---- 20:48 <@Foxkip> NEIL AND LUCAS... 20:49 <@Foxkip> Neil and lucas everywhere.... Neil: Mom's boyfriend/Stepdad Lucas: My boyfriend Dell Taco:LOLWTF Foxkip: Me Echokip: DAT ECHO <3 Thanks for reading this useless crap! xDDD Category:Blog posts